Doing All I Can Do
by indubitably-epic
Summary: After Dell's death, his older sister Meredith Grey flies to L.A. to take care of Betsy. Her history with Addison however, may get in the way of her mourning... Mer/Add. PP/GA.  no s3 Mer/Der or s3 AddiSam . Part 1/?
1. Part 1 of ?

**Doing All I Can Do**

**Part 1- I'm a Little Bit Lost Without You**

"Come in." Derek looked up from his paper work to see Meredith Grey walk into his office, he had to do a double take at her appearance. She was crying, or had been very recently. Silently he held out a box of tissues, she pulled one out and wiped her eyes before blowing her nose. She sat down in the chair on the other side of his desk and looked at him with blood shot eyes.

"I, uh, I'm going to need some time off." she croaked, her voice hoarse and broken from crying,

"How long?" he asked, moving around his desk and leading Meredith to the more comfortable couches that made this heartbreaking scene less formal,

"I don't know. A week at the very least. Probably more." She started to cry again, "Oh God, oh God. How did this happen. Why?"

Derek pulled Meredith into his arms, he murmured soft comforting words and rubbed circles on her back, the blonde cried on his shoulder and babbled incoherently about L.A. and a little girl and flying out immediately.

"Meredith," he said eventually, "What's happened?"

Meredith looked up at him, "It's- It's William." she cried, "He was in a car accident, and he told me he was fine but, but he wasn't and now he's _dead_." She started to shake, "He's dead. Gone. My brother is gone. I'm never going to see him again."

Derek didn't know what to say. He knew William, well, he knew _of _him. When Meredith had discovered her mothers affair with Richard she'd made a small scene, demanding to know if Richard had abandoned his son, like Thatcher had abandoned her, but as it turned out Ellis had discovered she was pregnant, after she'd kicked out Thatcher, and the timing of it proved Richard couldn't be the father, not that Thatcher would have believed it, had Ellis ever told him.

"You can take as much time as you need." He promised,

Meredith nodded, "When I come back," she said, taking a minute to collect her self enough to explain, "When I come back I'll have uh, my niece Betsy with me. William was a single father and I'm all Betsy has left."

"I understand." Derek murmured, "If you ever need anything Meredith, more time off, an extra shift, a baby sitter… money; anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Meredith flung herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder, "Thank you." she whimpered, "I'm sorry we didn't work out Derek,"

Derek held Meredith close, "I know Meredith. I'm sorry too."

Suddenly Meredith pulled back and stood up, "I have to go." She said, "I can't, I'm barely holding it together, I need to go home and pack a bag, book flights, I have so much to…" She broke off, "I don't even…"

"I'll book flights, tell me where and when, I'll make sure everything is done for you, you can focus on Betsy, on packing a bag."

Meredith looked at him for a moment, "Thank you." She whispered,

Derek nodded, "Do you need someone to drive you home?"

Meredith shook her head, "I'm fine I can-"

"No you can't." Derek said, moving to collect a few things, "Come on, I'll drive you home, you can pack and I'll book everything and take you to the airport."

"Ok." Meredith gave in, "Ok."

Time seemed to drag on, but at the same time, it was a blur in Meredith's mind, when she stood with Derek in the busy airport, listening to an announcement saying her plane was boarding, she turned to the man next to her and said, "How did I get here?" Derek frowned at her, obviously worried, "How did I get to an airport, flying to L.A. not to visit my brother, but organise his funeral and take custody of his daughter?"

"I don't know Meredith." Derek whispered, "I don't know."

Meredith nodded sadly, "I should probably," She motioned the line to board,

"Yea,"

Meredith hugged him, burying her face in his chest, Derek hugged back, he kissed the top of her head, "Call me, when you land, I don't care how late it is, call me."

"I will," Meredith murmured, pulling back,

Derek raised his hand to cup Meredith's cheek, he let his thumb brush the side of face softly, "I'm so sorry Meredith,"

Meredith nodded tears in her eyes, "I don't know how too…" she swallowed, "Thank you, Derek." She went up on tip toes and kissed him softly, letting her lips linger on his,

"Mere…"

"Thank you." She stepped back from him and picked up her carryon bag, "I'll see you when I get back."

"Yea. You have two weeks off, but if you need more, all you have to do is call."

She nodded, "I'm going too get in line now."

"Ok." He hugged her again, "Goodbye Meredith,"

"Bye Derek,"

She stepped out of the hug and moved to stand in the back of the line, Derek turned and waved, she waved back and watched as he walked away. Sighing Meredith pulled out a tissue from the small travel pack she had in her jacket pocket, she was crying again, had been since kissing Derek. She wiped her eyes and waited patiently before it was her turn to board and find her seat in the plane, Derek had paid for the flight, telling her it was nothing, but as she sat in her seat she couldn't help but feel guilty.

She spent the duration of the flight sleeping, she had a feeling that she would spend the next few nights lying in bed awake, already her mind was full of William, teaching him to ride a bike, taking him to his first day of school, and being late herself for her first day of Middle School. Reading with him, making presents to give him at Christmas, walking around the hospital with him.

"Uh, hey, wake up. The plane has landed." Meredith stirred and looked up to see the man in the seat next to her, gently shaking her shoulder,

"What? Oh." She looked around tiredly, "Sorry. Uh, thank you." She got up and grabbed her bag, she stepped into the aisle and started to leave the plane, the man following her with a back pack and briefcase.

Meredith moved through the airport and collected her bags and then found a taxi. She leaned by the window and spoke to the driver, "Can you take me to St. Ambrose Hospital, please."

"Sure, darl', you need help with your bags?"

"No thanks." Meredith climbed into the back of the cab with her luggage an pulled out her phone.

She called Derek like promised, then called William's colleague Dr. Peter Wilder, he answered quickly in a tired but expecting voice, "Dr. Wilder,"

"Hi, this is Meredith Grey, William Parker's sister,"

"Oh, okay; where are you?"

Meredith swallowed, tears were threatening to fall again at the sympathy evident in Dr. Wilder's voice, "I'm in a cab on my way to the hospital. How's Betsy?"

"She's asleep, I've got her tucked into an empty patient room."

"Ok, don't wake her just yet. Uh, can you meet me at the front or-"

"I'll make sure someone's there." he promised, "And I'm sorry. For your loss."

"I'll be there soon," Meredith choked, she hung up quickly and let out a sob. Before she was ready the car stopped, "Thank you," Meredith said to the driver, paying him with a small tip before collecting her few bags and leaving the cab.

With a deep breath Meredith walked into the hospital. She was relieved to see a familiar, albeit sad, face. Addison Montgomery moved to her and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry." she whispered, "So sorry."

Meredith allowed herself to become lost in Addison's arms, she breathed in the comforting fragrance that was Addison and let out a long shaky breath. "I've missed you."

"Me too." Addison pulled back, "Do you want to just get Betsy and go home, or do you want to… I mean…"

"Can I see him?" Meredith asked,

Addison nodded, she grabbed Meredith's free hand and squeezed it quickly before dropping it and leading the way. Meredith was led to the morgue, it was brightly lit and thankfully empty, except Meredith couldn't think of it like that. Her brother was in that room.

Addison opened a drawer and slowly unzipped a black body bag. William's beautiful face stared up at them, his head bandaged, his eyes closed and his lips blue. Meredith tried to swallow, but a lump had form in her throat and she couldn't keep in her tears. She sobbed quietly, her hand reaching out to caress his cool face.

"Oh Dell," whispered Addison sadly, Meredith looked up to see tears falling down Addison's face as well. The red head looked up, into Meredith's grey eyes, "He was a great man." She whispered "He was kind, and polite, and sweet."

"He was a bit of a jerk sometimes," Meredith added with a slight laugh, "My kid brother… I practically raised him, you know."

"He was good, Meredith. He was good and he was brave. He was an amazing friend."

Meredith smiled softly, tears still trailing slowly along her cheeks. She lent in, close to William's ear and whispered, "I love you, baby brother. I love you so much, and I'm so, _so_ sorry." she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I'll miss you." she murmured again, "I'll never forget you, and neither will Betsy. I'll remind her every day if I have too. I promise to take care of her for you. I love you." Meredith straightened up and tried to swallow back her tears again, she nodded at Addison, who zipped the bag up again and closed the door.

"Come on," she murmured, her arm moved to Meredith's back, soothing her as they walked through the hospital to find Betsy.

They entered the room quietly and Meredith quickly wiped her eyes and nose with a tissue, trying to hold herself together for her niece. A man and a woman were in the room, the woman lying in the bed, Betsy asleep in her arms, the man in a chair next to the bed, quietly conversing to the woman. As Meredith entered they both looked up.

"You must be Meredith Grey," He said, walking to her and shaking her hand,

"Yes." She nodded, "And you're Dr. Wilder?"

"Pete."

She nodded, not sure what to say. Pete moved over to the bed and gently woke Betsy, "Betsy, your aunt's here." Meredith's niece looked up, she saw Meredith and ran forward, Meredith bent down and scooped Betsy into her arms in a tight hug,

"Hey baby, you remember me?"

Betsy nodded into Meredith's neck, "Aunty Mer." she whispered, "I missed you Aunty Mer,"

Meredith felt the little girl crying and she herself had tears in her own eyes as she held the little girl. Meredith pressed a kiss to Betsy head and looked up at Pete and Addison, "What happens now?"

"You take her for tonight, then tomorrow come to the practice, I've made the arrangements for you to take custody of her. You just need to show up and be assessed then sign a few things."

Meredith nodded, "Assessed?"

"Ah that's me," The woman walked forward, getting off the bed, "I'm Dr. Turner, Violet. So what will happen is I will need to give you a session, maybe a couple, and I'll make an assessment about if you're capable, and all that. A formality really. And you'll also be assessed in terms of your job, income etc by someone else."

Meredith nodded, "Okay," she kissed Betsy's forehead and straightened up, "Can we go now, Addison?"

"Yes," the red head nodded "Yea, of course."

Meredith looked down at Betsy who was clinging to her legs, "You have all your things?" she asked,

Betsy turned to Violet who passed the girl her small backpack, "Yes Aunty Mer."

"Ok, come on. Let's go." Meredith walked with Addison and Betsy, they got to Addison's car and stored Meredith's luggage and Betsy's backpack in the back before climbing in and driving off. Within minutes Betsy was asleep, her breathing slow and soft.

"I've missed you." Meredith whispered, "Not having you at the hospital this past year…" she sighed,

Addison reached out and gave Meredith's knee a soft squeeze before returning her hand to the steering wheel, "You broke up with me, Mer."

"I know." Meredith cut in. She closed her eyes and took a slow breath, "You decided to move, you bought a house and changed jobs and packed your bags all before you told me you were even considering it. You didn't tell me Addison, you didn't tell me."

Addison remained silent for a few minutes until whispering softly, "I wanted a reason to stay. I wanted you to fight for me to stay, to beg me not to go."

"You broke my heart."

Addison nodded and swallowed, this wasn't the time to talk about them, gently she changed the subject, "I only have one spare room at the moment. I had an unexpected visitor the other week but I thought Betsy could have that and you could take my room. I have a key to Sam's place, I'll sleep there."

"No."

Addison turned her head to face Meredith, their eyes meeting for a second before Addison's gaze returned to the dark road. She didn't say anything, instead just waited for Meredith to continue.

"I won't be able to sleep tonight." Meredith told her, "Could you just… lie with me?"

"Meredith…" Addison sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please?"

Addison bit her lip, "Just sleeping?"

"Just sleeping."

She gave in, "Ok."

"Thank you." Meredith whispered with sincerity, she turned in the car to look at Betsy, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Addison looked at Betsy in the rear-view mirror and smiled sadly, "Alex said to me once you can get over a bad childhood." she sighed, "you can have the worst crap in the world happen to you. You can get over it. All you have to do is survive."

"I hope so."

The remainder of the journey was silent, Meredith staring out the window into the sky, Addison trying not to think, and Betsy still sleeping in the back. When they arrived Addison grabbed most of the luggage and moved to open the front door while Meredith gently unbuckled her niece and pulled the sleeping girl into her arms.

"Daddy?" The girl mumbled, her hands linking around Meredith neck,

"Shh darling," Meredith whispered sadly, pressing a kiss to her temple, "Go back to sleep." Quietly Meredith moved into the house and followed Addison to the guest room, Meredith lay Betsy in the bed and kissed her forehead whispering goodnight to her as Addison walked back downstairs.

The redhead grabbed the two remaining bags, her handbag and Betsy's backpack, and locked the car. She walked inside, and locked the front door then head up to her room to find Meredith already in a pair of boxers and an old tank top. Meredith climbed into the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I can close my eyes," She said, "So you can change."

"We're not twelve Meredith." Addison murmured, finally moving from the doorway, into the room, "And you have seen me naked before."

Meredith turned to face her, "Exactly. I just thought, considering our past, you'd be more comfortable without me watching you."

Addison bit her lip, she would be more comfortable, but it was still a bit childish. Instead she shrugged, "I was going to have a quick shower." and she grabbed her pyjamas from under her pillow and moved to her bathroom.

Meredith sighed and reached out, turning off the lamp and sending the room into darkness. When Addison returned to the room ten minutes later, Meredith was curled up in her side of the bed, her arms holding Addison's pillow tightly as she cried silently for her brother.

Addison turned the bedside lamp on and sat on the edge of the bed, "Meredith," she whispered softly, "Darling do you want to talk?" Meredith shook her head, "Okay," She brushed back some of Meredith's blonde hair, "I'll go get you a glass of water, okay?"

Meredith's hand shot out and grabbed Addison's tightly, the redhead looked down at her, "Don't go." Meredith whispered,

"I'll be right back,"

"No. Stay. Please Addison? You said you would stay, please,"

Addison's heart broke, she nodded, "Okay," she whispered, "I'll stay. I'm staying." Carefully she climbed over Meredith to lie down on the other side of the bed, Meredith rolled over and Addison pulled the blonde into her arms, "I'm here," she whispered softly, "I'm here."

Addison lay awake, unable to sleep even after Meredith's tears stopped and her snores started. The redhead felt helpless. She couldn't do anything to sooth Meredith's pain and it killed her, because if she was honest with herself, she was still very much in love with Meredith Grey.

**I'll try get Part two up ASAP. comments are (as always) very VERY welcome :)**


	2. Part 2 of ?

This is for Simonetta! Happy Birthday gorgeous! love you :)

**Part 2 - I've Been On My own**

"_Since when do you 'get out'?" Bailey asked Addison as the redhead retreated from a screaming patient and moved to the nurses station,_

"_Clearly I'm not myself today," Addison sighed,_

"_Never would have figured Mark Sloan to be your type."_

"_He's not," Bailey made a face, "He's not. What is he doing here? He's not supposed to be here. I can't have him here. He's supposed to be in New York. I can't… I can't function with him here. I'm a professional here, people respect me here but when he's here I'm just, I'm-"_

"_The woman who gets the hots for man candy and cheats on her husband?" Bailey asked,_

"_That is rude." Addison said, "And unkind, and completely true. What am I going to do?"_

"_For starters, you can keep you can keep your knees closed in his presence."_

"_Miranda,"_

"_You asked. And also, you can remember that no man, not Derek, not Mark, defines who you are."_

_Addison sighed, as the resident walked away. Miranda was right, no man defined her, a woman did. Meredith did. She straightened up and walked through the hospital, she would needed to find Meredith. She needed to talk to her._

_She found Meredith's room and stoped still, what if she went in there and Meredith told her she was pregnant. What if Meredith really was a second Mark. She wouldn't survive that, she wouldn't be able to-_

"_Addison!" Meredith had seen her pacing, "Addison!"_

_The redheaded attending took a deep breath and stepped into the room, "You bellowed," she asked, walking into the room and taking the chart from a nurse who left the room,_

"_Hi."_

"_You certainly are, aren't you." Addison sighed, she looked down and read through the chart quickly, "but you're not pregnant."_

"_No." Meredith shook her head, "You'd need a penis to get me pregnant Addison, and you don't have one of them, I've checked."_

_Addison shook her head with a relieved smile and sat on the edge of the bed, "Have you now?"_

_Meredith smiled, "I love you."_

"_Hm," Addison reached out and cupped Meredith's cheek in her palm, "I love you too."_

"_How did you know Derek was the one?"_

"_I'm sorry?" Addison frowned,_

"_I know he's not anymore and you're not in love with him or anything. Nothing. No… thing." Meredith paused, "What was I saying?"_

"_Derek."_

"_Right… I want to be your one, but you should know right? You do, right?"_

_Addison sighed sadly, "I know." she whispered, "I know." She continued to caress the side of Meredith's face, her hand moving to brush back a few stray blonde locks, "You look beautiful today."_

_Meredith grabbed Addison's hand and squeezed it, "I love you." she grinned, "I'm so very in love with you Addison Forbes Montgomery-No-Longer-Shepherd."_

_Addison laughed, "I love you too." she smiled, "but I have patients. I'll check in on you later." She glanced around and risked giving Meredith a quick kiss on the lips before she stood up and left the room._

Addison fell out of her day dream as Amelia appeared in her doorway, "Uhh, Addison?" she asked, frowning slightly, "Did you hear me?"

Addison's eyes snapped to hers, "What?"

"I asked if you were coming," Amelia was dressed in a black and white bikini that emphasised her curves in her hand she had a stripped beach towel and a bottle of tanning oil,

"Oh," Addison smiled, "yea, I'll be there in a minute."

Amelia didn't move, she just smirked curiously at Addison and leant against the wall, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," the redhead turned her back to Amelia and pulled a red bikini top from a drawer,

Amelia sighed, "You can tell me you know, I mean it _is_ pretty obvious."

Addison shot around to look at her ex-sister-in-law, her red bikini bottoms clutched tightly in her ghost white hands, "What's obvious?"

"You," Amelia stated, "And her. You have a… history."

Addison started to laugh nervously, "Me and Meredith? What are you, we don't have a- a history, I mean we knew each other, but we don't, we never-"

Amelia smirked, she moved and sat on Addison's bed, "Well you two must have been close. She's been sleeping with you for the last week,"

"We haven't-"

"I meant actual sleep," Amelia smirked, "but if you're correcting me then-"

"No!" Addison sat down, "We're not having sex, and we're not together."

"I just thought you were friends who went through a rough patch, I never said anything about you and her being a couple." Amelia smiled,

"But you just-" she cut herself off, "We're not a couple," Addison enthused, "We're not."

"Anymore." Added Amelia,

"I-" Addison sighed and gave in, "anymore."

Amelia laughed, "I knew it," she grinned, "You're a naughty girl Addie, sleeping with Derek's intern."

"She's not an intern." Addison snapped, "And she doesn't _belong_ to Derek, he doesn't own her."

The brunette smirked, "You're a little sensitive, a bit possessive of her," she teased, "What happened anyway? Did she go back to him?"

"No," Addison looked down at her hands awkwardly, "I don't think so."

"Did you love her?" Addison didn't say anything, Amelia frowned, "_Do _you love her?"

"I…" Addison faulted,

"Addison, if you're still in love with her, you have to tell her."

"She's leaving in a week Amelia,"

"Exactly,"

"No." Addison stood up, "I can't do that to her. I can't."

"If you don't, I will."

Amelia left the room and Addison stared after her, spluttering her name. She groaned and stripped herself of her clothes before pulling on her bikini and a white wrap-around dress. With a sigh the redhead walked out of her room and down the stairs until she reached the back porch. As she moved closer to the her two friends and guests she caught a bit of what they were saying,

"Wow, you look hot," Meredith was grinning as she looked Amelia up and down, "Good looks must run in the Shepherd family."

"You look pretty hot yourself," Amelia replied with a mischievous smile, "I can see what Addie sees in you,"

Addison groaned quietly under her breath and plastered a fake grin on her face, "Hey,"

Amelia and Meredith turned to look at her, the brunette smirking and the blonde staring slack jawed. Meredith's eyes feasted on the sight in front of her. Addison was unwrapping her dress, and the fabric slipped off her shoulders to the porch floor. Underneath the fallen fabric Meredith devoured the sight of creamy exposed skin, Addison's curves perfectly hugged by the red material. A familiar tingling in the pit of her stomach made Meredith away she was staring at Addison quite pointedly with lustful eyes. She snapped her gaze to meet Addison's.

Addison bit her lip, "Can we talk?"

"I'll just…" Amelia pointed behind her and with a big grin walked away, Meredith's mind only half registered her departure, the rest of her focus on Addison alone,

"Yeah," the blonde nodded, "We can talk."

"Let's just…" Addison took Meredith's hand and led her in the opposite direction to Amelia, over to the water. They walked slowly along the sand, their hands still joined until they stepped into the cool water and Addison sat down, stretching her legs out, allowing the small waves to wash over her. Meredith sat next to her and bit her lip slightly her hand brushing against Addison's under the water.

"I got a call." Addison said eventually, "Yesterday, while you were out with Betsy."

"Oh?"

"It was Charles Garcia; the chief of surgery at UCLA Medical Centre. He wants you to call him back."

Meredith nodded, "I was… I was going to tell you."

"Were you?"

"Of course I was going to tell you."

Addison didn't look at her, "Why?" Meredith opened her mouth in confusion but Addison cut her off, "Why are you staying?"

"Betsy… I can't take her to Seattle. She has friends here, she has Naomi here. And…" she broke off. She couldn't say that. She couldn't admit that the only thing keeping her from taking Betsy back home was the woman sitting next to her in the sand.

"And?"

Meredith stood up and walked away without answering. She walked until she was waist deep in the salty water, the half waves moving up and down, passing her as she dived under and stood back up, flicking her hair out of her face was a spray of water.

A hand found hers and Meredith was pulled to her left, so now facing Addison, their bodies almost touching, the redhead looking deep into Meredith's eyes. "And?" Addison whispered,

Meredith swallowed, "Addie, I can't say it."

"Meredith, if you have something to say, please, just tell me."

"You… Addison." Meredith bit her lip, "I… I-"

"Aunty Meredith!" The two women snapped out of their secluded bubble and turned to see Betsy running through the shallower water towards them, the girl swam forward and grabbed Meredith's hands, "You have to be judge!" she exclaimed, "Amy and I had a sandcastle making competition!"

Addison watched as Betsy pulled Meredith back in the direction she'd come and slowly waded after them. For the next hour or so Addison sat on a towel next to Amelia, drinking a martini and pretending to read a book, whilst in actual fact she was watching Meredith running and jumping around with Betsy, the two of them laughing and smiling as they played.

"How's the book?"

"What?" Addison looked over at Amelia who was smirking at her,

"That good, huh?" she grinned, "Must be some read. What's it about?"

Addison glared at her, "Shut up."

Amelia laughed, "You're a really bad actress you know Addie? You haven't turned a page in that book since you opened in."

Meredith grinned walking over to them, she glanced down at the open book and laughed, "She's right Addie." Addison blushed faintly but Meredith grinned, "Right, I'm going back inside," she told them, "But Betsy here really wants to go collect some sea shells and she's convinced Amy does too, isn't that right baby girl?"

Betsy grinned and nodded energetically, Amy raised her eyebrows, "Then I guess I'm going sea-shell hunting." She stood up and held her hand out for Betsy, the girl took it and excitedly ran off, pulling Amelia after her.

Addison downed the last of her drink, "Do you want one?" she asked, standing up, her empty glass in hand,

"No thanks." they walked back to the porch brushing sand off their legs and feet before stepping into the house, "I'm going to," Meredith motioned the stairs, "take a shower, need to wash this sand off properly."

Addison nodded and walked into the kitchen, placing her glass by the sink. Above her she heard the bathroom door close and the shower start, she bit her lip, a little… fantasy, couldn't hurt anyone. Her eyes fluttered closed and she absorbed herself into a mix of memory and imagination. The memory of Meredith naked and soapy, her wet body under the stream of the shower weaved in and out of her mind. She pictured stepping into the shower, naked herself, and pressed Meredith against that tiled wall, their breasts pressed together, her left thigh between Meredith's legs, Meredith's left thigh between hers.

She could almost feel Meredith's lips against hers, taste her sweet coffee infused lips, her lush neck, her breasts, her back, her stomach, her thighs, _her_.

Addison's eyes snapped open.

Maybe a little fantasy could hurt. Removing her hand from the inside of her bikini bottoms Addison grabbed a tissue and headed upstairs to her room. She stripped herself of the red fabric with a side glance she noticed that the second door in the room, the door to her en suite was unlocked. She also registered that the sound of the shower was coming form behind that dor, which meant Meredith had chosen that room to shower in, rather then the bathroom down the hall.

The images of wet naked and showering Meredith invaded the redhead's mind, and before she could stop herself, or even realise what she was doing, she had walked into the bathroom and slid the steamy glass shower door open.

Meredith jumped in surprise then stared at Addison in disbelief, "Addison?"

The red head stepped into the shower, her hands found Meredith's wrists and raised them above her head as she pressed the blonde back against the cool tiles. Their lips met and Addison ran her tongue against Meredith's lips seeking access which Meredith gave easily, a soft moan purring in the back of her throat as she kissed Addison back, her own tongue dancing with Addison's.

Slowly the redhead released Meredith's wrists, her hands moving down Meredith's arms, one settling on her right breast, the other moving down her back and over her ass, then along her thigh, lifting Meredith's left leg so it wrapped around Addison's hip.

"Addison," Meredith moaned, "Addison, please."

Addison's brain short circuited at Meredith's pleads, she squeezed the blondes nipple and nipped at her ear, her left hand moving from the back of Meredith's thigh to settle between the blonde's legs, her finger tips stroking and circling Meredith's clit.

The resident pulled Addison closer, clutching to her and moaning deliciously against her ear, "Addie," she panted,

Addison's fingers thrust into her and circled them, she pumped them in and out of the woman she loved so much, hitting her g-spot each time. "Addie, I'm going to…"

Addison pulled back and let her free hand move to cup Meredith's cheek, "Open your eyes," she whispered softly, Meredith did and lost her self in Addison's sparkling blue orbs. Addison thrust her fingers harder and she watched as an expression of pure pleasure formed on Meredith face as she came, Addison's name caught in her throat.

Addison closed the gap between them, her lips claiming Meredith's as she rode through the blonde's orgasm with her.

When it was over Addison pulled away, Meredith was leaning almost all her weight against the wall, her eyes were closed and her breathes her long and deep, the remnants of a smile blessing her face.

Addison stepped back. She walked away moving out of the bathroom and into her bedroom where she grabbed her robe and threw it on. She heard Meredith call out to her but didn't reply. Instead she walked down the hall and into the other bathroom, making sure to lock the door before she slid down to the floor, her back resting against it.

Her left hand still glistened with the blonde's juices.

Raising her fingers to her mouth Addison's eyes fluttered closed, her mouth watering at the sweet taste of Meredith in her mouth. Licking her fingers clean Addison sighed, she stood up and moved to the mirror. She wasn't sure what to feel. She'd lost control of herself and ravished Meredith in the shower, how was she supposed to explain that to her. How would she be able to look at her after this.

She had embarrassed herself. And if there had been even the slightest chance of reconciling with Meredith, there definitely wasn't any now.

**tbc...**

**comments are welcome :P**

**2/?  
**


End file.
